


弓箭备份43-47

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	弓箭备份43-47

===  
43.  
敲门的人是裴性雄，他在看见张景焕的瞬间就催促道：“快跟我走，现在还赶得上。”  
“什么？”张景焕疑窦丛生，但裴性雄是可以信任的人，于是话音未落就已经跟上了他急匆匆的脚步。裴性雄对这里十分熟悉，七八个岔路拐得毫无犹豫，到电梯口的时候有个玩手游的值班男孩看见他忙不迭鞠躬，张景焕才知道这家伙居然是这间诊室的负责人。  
“六楼。”裴性雄道。那男孩便在三十几键的密码盘上噼里啪啦一顿敲，张景焕本想随便试图记下，却发现他手法之快让人最多也不过能看清三下。  
“密码每天都改，你记住也没用。”裴性雄看出了他的小心机，轻笑道。他的眉头依旧微微蹙着，显然是有挥不去的忧虑。

二人呆在电梯里的时候张景焕又问了一遍：“出什么事了？”  
电梯发出到达音，裴性雄望着缓缓拉开的门缝中泄进的光亮，沉声道：  
“我问你——如果相赫遇到危险，你可以救他，但必须以命换命，你会去吗？”  
张景焕的手心猛地一热，一瞬间他又摸到了成年前那个午夜里温热的血。

两条生命和他生命里的三分之二都被碾碎了，李相赫跑过来用同样鲜血淋漓的手握住了他的。  
“你走吧。”李相赫的声音颤抖着，像风中不住摇曳的竹枝。

一刹那的沉寂里裴性雄已经知道了答案，他云淡风轻道：“你只要相信这是相赫要你做的就行了。”

在连接上信息库试图搜寻有记录的神裔军人精神异常案例时，曺容仁收到了一个陌生人的连接请求。  
宛如在深海独自探索的时候突然被另一只潜艇从背后靠近一般，曺容仁在看到那条消息瞬间从头到脚冰冷一片。  
“那个人权限很高，能直接找到我所处的信息坐标，还能发起联络，这需要绕开无数信息库内部的安全网，还要有能创建独立信息的权限。”曺容仁说，“他告诉了我‘溯源计划’的存在，以及……切断神祇联系的方法。”  
除了军方自己掌握的灌输异常识别码以外，其余手段包括特定强磁场摧毁神祇结构、直接破坏宿主大脑，以及物理剥离——每一个听起来都惨烈无比，任当时的曺容仁怎么想都想不到日后竟然真的能派上用场。  
“会是谁？”  
“‘源’是什么？”  
孙雨铉和金基仁几乎同时开口，关注点完全不一样的两个人对视一眼，孙雨铉愣道：“源？”  
“溯源，”金基仁看了他一眼，紧接着两人一同盯住曺容仁，“李家的‘源’是什么？”

那是极少为人所知的秘辛了，即使让情报组的李民晧来讲，也只能讲出只言片语来——大部分还是实际组长姜赞镕讲给他的。  
因频繁的战乱而无法确切知道的七千还是八千年前的瞭望星上，存在许多即使是现代也无法解释的物质和技术。即使有文字记载，从残损的史料中也只能拼凑出有限且真假混淆的信息。因此大断层之前的历史研究一向是瞭望星历史学的盲点，各方争论根本无法判决对错，慢慢的连争论都少见了。不过信息库那些良莠不齐的各方期刊记载中，曺容仁总结出两个关于李家的认知，这是顶尖几个学者心照不宣的内容，同时也被情报组认可。  
第一条认知：李家这棵大树最重要的根基是一个术师打下来的。他死后君主给他的封号为‘慎德’，根据当时赐封号多联系原名这一点来看他的本名可能叫李申徳或者李信德一类——这不重要，按当时的礼制来看他的地位极为崇高，得益于他的发现……  
虽然他还有许多诸如风水、医学和未知生物方面的设想，但最重要的还是他发现、或者说，发明了钣猄石。这是第二条认知。  
虽然不知道在历史断层的千年之间发生了什么才致使瞭望星文明遗失无数，但钣猄石这一重要的遗产留了下来并得以重新开发。掌握石矿和开发权以及神祇核心技术的李家因此一物而扶摇直上，甚至一度成为中段史的一方霸主，直到近代迫于瞭望星全球的融合以及科技的发展，神祇作为一种暴力工具已经不足以支撑，李家才与联邦和解。  
如果说李家有“源”，那这个源非钣猄莫属，但是……  
“但是这不是废话吗！”孙雨铉小声抱怨道。金基仁像突然当机了一样皱着眉头半晌无话，他也不敢打扰金基仁，生怕打断他的思绪。  
几分钟后，金基仁猛地说：“我知道了。”  
为什么衍生人格是那样的，是什么值得李氏以百余年为单位等待特异点出现，钣猄石里那种奇怪的物质又意味着什么……  
“——‘源’就是慎德术师，是他本人，仅此而已。”  
大门被“轰”地踹开，李民晧浑身湿透着冲进来：“找到了！那地方也太隐蔽了——诶？”  
他惊讶于三个人默然相立的场面，孙雨铉望向他滴着雨水的发尖，原来外面在下大雨，他恍惚间有种凄风拂进的错觉。

“事实上，远比那个要复杂、艰难，也高尚得多——”副帅充满希望的、近乎痴迷的声音仿佛具有无孔不入的感染力，“慎德术师是个天才，他把‘源虫’注进原本尘埃一样的矿物里，让他积厚流光的精神力支撑起今日的一切……”  
“让先祖再现人世，那是多么伟大的奇迹！如果慎徳术师醒来，他会带给我们完全另一个纪元的革新。知道吗？多少流落的秘术……更重要的是他无与伦比的创造性！神祇完全可以有更高的开发空间，我们可以让战争完全消失，让瞭望星整个星球都不存在纷争，开疆扩土，掌控星系……”  
“仅此而已吗？”李相赫打断他显然已经有些颠三倒四的雄心抱负，用强作镇静的声音道。他的脸色由于本来就偏白的肤色而看不出有什么异样，但只有他自己知道背后已经冰凉一片，嘴唇被无意识地咬破，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在齿间。副帅这段话信息量太大，虽然情绪崩乱，但李相赫听懂了最主要的意思，并且不得不狠狠掐进手心让自己保持清醒——  
复活一个消亡了数千年的生命？不，联系副帅的话语来看，应该叫映射，映射一个曾经存在、甚至可能不曾消失过的思想。  
如果这个能实现，那么一定会招致另一种野心……  
“被你看穿了。”并没看到李相赫越发暗沉的眼神，副帅那神采奕奕的脸上闪过一丝诡异的笑意，“——谁不向往呢？”  
若能参透这穿越数千年仍能借尸还魂的“源虫”的奥义，那意味着他将无限接近另一个词——  
永生。

“我很钦佩您的坚持和决心……”  
顶灯剧烈地爆闪，仿佛有无声的闪电将这地下二十米贯穿，紧接着所有光源刹那间陨灭，整个地下实验所遁入纯净的黑暗。  
“……但也仅此而已了。”  
李相赫轻声的叹息并未落入副帅耳中，这名权重望崇的领袖望见的唯一也是最后一道光，是一抹铜绿的刀光。

44.  
“相赫，如果不是生在李家，你想成为什么样的人？”某个难得一次的家族聚会上两鬓尚未见斑白的副帅摇着红酒杯问他。他应该有些醉了，也许这的确是他几年来珍贵的放松时间，所以才多喝了几杯，连醒酒汤都扔在了一边。  
李相赫那时也很年轻，同龄的普通人都还呆在校园尚且有余地思考“未来的梦想”，剥离姓氏家族似乎他也应当在这种讨论中参与一二。不过也可能是副帅在家族聚会上看到了太多符合他们年龄的少年少女，才对李相赫突然起了这种好奇吧。  
李相赫愣了愣，谨慎道：“我没想过。”  
“那就现在想嘛，难得今天，不用拘谨。”副帅笑道，李相赫能看出他的笑容中已经尽力显得宽容又开朗了，像是要鼓励他的样子。他这时候和李相赫的接触还不够久，不明白这种表情对李相赫来说已经没什么用了。  
李相赫抬头努力想象了很久，仍然没能想出任何画面——一个脱离李相赫这个名字、仍然让他向往而舒适的画面。在副帅的耐心到达极限之前，窗外树梢有一只鸟掠过了李相赫的视线。  
“也许我会去豢鸟吧。”他说。  
“嗯？养什么？鸽子、鹦鹉？我们相赫的话，很适合猎鹰吧。”  
“不，我想去北方一点，洺水森林之类的地方，架一个木屋……养鹤。”  
其实也不一定是鹤，也许他只是想养一些懒懒散散又圈不住的东西吧。  
“鹤？传说上古人信奉仙鹤，神明会乘鹤降临接走得道的修行之人。我们相赫也有道心吗……哈哈，有意思。”  
副帅饮尽残酒就不再多说了，他招来随从替他挡下欲来献殷勤的族人，大步离开。

那年李相赫自己都不记得的生日当天，有人送来了一份地契，位置是洺水森林最北边缘的一块农场，附带半个融雪湖的使用权。只要李相赫在纸上签名这片地方就是他的了，但他只是看了看，把地契收了起来。  
他不问，副帅也从没提过。

“无论是您，还是老师，好像都觉得一把饮千人血的刀不应该再嫌恶血腥。”鬼斩被擦干净，在他背后一闪便消匿了，李相赫踏过鲜血，头也不回地离开了副帅的私室……以及墓穴。  
“只不过，人和刀还是不一样的……伯父。”

走廊的灯陆陆续续地亮起了，在短暂的黑暗里守卫的军官已经被清扫完毕，亮灯便是此处安全的信号。李相赫走过死不瞑目的守卫的尸体，角落里朴辰成拎着弓冲他点了点头。  
“按您的意思，五层只清扫了外围，研究员一个没动，只是……”  
李相赫抬手打断他，朴辰成顿了顿，坚持道：“我认为还是杀了他更保险，我们不知道他醒来会不会变成隐患，还有那些研究员，每一个都参与……”  
“我并不是在动恻隐之心。”李相赫再次打断。他的喉咙涌上一阵腥甜，急促地解释一句便不得不喘了好几次。他不再说话，只警告地望了朴辰成一眼，便急匆匆地下第五层去了。

“我要是你，就缀在他后面。”赵世衡从暗处现身，对朴辰成道。  
“他现在……”  
“他现在根本不会注意到你，你没发现吗？李组长的情况很不好，谁知道朴载赫醒过来会不会跟疯狗一样，万一埋伏着扑上去，你救他一命，金议长会不会感谢你？”赵世衡瞥了他一眼，似笑非笑道，“再说，你不想知道他们到底在筹划什么东西吗？”  
“我还真不好奇。”朴辰成凉凉道。他本来就只想作为监察组最核心的神裔效忠组长罢了，好奇心害死猫这句话他还是清楚的。  
但赵世衡一副朽木不可雕的样子深深叹了口气，指点道：“你以为金正均拿李组长当亲学生，就会一并对监察组仁慈吗？你知道往年消失的监察组成员有多少？我告诉你，现在你、我、今天李组长动用的所有成员，我们保命的把柄就在第五层了。”  
“要不要下去拿这张护身符，你再好好想想。”

45.  
朴载赫头一次醒过来的时候，连自己身处何处都不知道。  
他只能看到自己的手臂上密密麻麻扎着许多针头，有些是抽血的有些是输液的，还有一些连着金属丝线，接到仪器上。他目光所及只有头顶白花花的天花板和吊灯，以及一侧的镜子——实际上是单向玻璃。从镜子里能看到自己被束缚带绑在病床上，除了手臂上的针头，他周身其实都连着各种各样的管子，简直比绝症病人还要夸张。  
实际情况跟绝症病人也差不多，他想。因为他的脑子里仍然千刀万剐一样地痛着，比痛更可怕的是意识的流失和异物的强行输入，让他有种命悬一线的窒息感。他的头上也插着些奇奇怪怪的针头和电击，其中有一条透明软管中仿佛有雾一般的物质缓缓流进，看不真切。  
朴载赫刚想试着挣脱束缚，一扇门就被打开了。好几名全副武装的研究员进来机械化地探照他的瞳孔反映、测试他的机体温度韧度、取几处样本、以及换药液。朴载赫试图跟他们说话，但他们只是做自己的活，之后就继续把他扔在了房间里。  
真就当试验品啊……朴载赫无奈地想。没过多久，他脑中一阵锯齿般的割裂，便再次堕入了幻觉。

不知道过了多久。开始只是普通的记忆片段，在持续不断的头痛和眩晕中，那些有温度的碎片就像止痛剂一样让朴载赫贪恋。追着稍高一头的少年的背影报着自己的名字、把他遗落的姓名卡捡起来当作书签、十箭连中靶心时那人落寞却又欣慰的笑容、高温中挣扎着睁开眼睛望见的绯红的脸，俗气点地说，那应该就是一切执著和纠缠的起点吧。  
第二次醒来的时候朴载赫意外地在研究员里看见了姜旼丞那家伙。虽然他们都戴着口罩，但那双眉眼还是被认了出来。姜旼丞煞有介事地给他拔针插针，偷偷在他手心里敲电码告诉他这边还没抓到曺容仁他们，应该还是安全的。朴载赫因此便从可怕的孤独里轻松了一点点。  
然后他的浮木被人抽走了，这回止痛剂都变了味道。那些药液或者电流显然改变了配方，有完全陌生的东西混进了他的脑海。  
他可能上一秒还在米达加海底的潜艇里看窗外的鲨鱼，下一秒那鲨鱼就冲破玻璃把他整个吞下。他胡乱挥着手里的匕首把鲨鱼刺得肚破肠流，以为自己能突破鲨口的时候，迎接他的却是一大片乱葬坑。  
有人对他说：“先生才学深广，这活祭召蛊的法子世间少见，不知可否传授一二……”  
他听见自己的冷笑，随即手起刀落，那人的头颅骨碌碌地滚落在地，填补了乱葬坑的最后一个空缺。  
又或者是站在旭日初升的山顶上静静凝望天边，有谁按在他的肩膀，一霎间黑云压顶天地失色，他在狂风大作中跌下悬崖，回头只能看到欢呼的人群将书帛烧成灰烬，高喊邪道已除国本当立。  
他的意识残留得越来越薄弱，越来越不能分辨那是自己的经历还是别人的记忆。他见有人在金銮高堂上大放厥词便恨不得一箭贯穿他的心脏，见匪徒用枪管挑起谁的下巴又按捺不住想捏符下咒。错乱交织着直到他都觉得它们不分彼此了。坠崖的男人下落着迟迟摔不到底，他想难道他是从九重天上掉下来的吗！他看过斗转星移山河沧桑，嘴里咬着将他骗入陷阱的帝王的名字，恨意顺着山脉绵延，未完的抱负被他刻在行云上。  
背部触及了柔软的什么东西，像一床软被。眼前的一切淡去，逐渐褪色成纯白。朴载赫转过头，看到病床边有人倚着柄苍金色的长弓，神形疲惫地熟睡着。他的手掌心里有条深深的伤痕，朴载赫一看到，空荡荡的心室忽然感知到了疼痛，眼睛一眨泪水就簌簌地掉了下来。  
“哥哥。”

那一刻他所有极端高涨额指标都经历了一个顷暂的回落，但伴随着混沌的侵袭，玻璃墙外所有人都相信这不过是个正常的意外，终究会朝着预想的正轨前进。

“真是邪道啊。”  
“从你嘴里听到‘邪道’二字，有种……稀奇的幽默感。”  
金正均好整以暇地拿枪指着李相赫的头，语调随性得仿佛那是把玩具水枪、而他不过是在游乐园里逮住了玩捉迷藏的小孩子而已。李相赫强撑着走到这里已经是勉强之极，黑暗中他刚推开研究室的外门便嗅到一股奇异的香味，登时心中警铃大作便要退出房间，但埋伏来得更快，一息之间便有二人飞身擒住了他。  
鬼斩安然不动地沉睡在他的后颈之下，始终未听从他的召唤。  
此时李相赫心念电转已经明白了这情况必然和金正均长期给予的麻醉剂脱不了干系。他低笑道：“老师，我都知道了，您还要瞒我吗？”  
金正均从黑暗中现身，皮鞋在大理石的地板上踩出悦耳的声响，冰凉的枪口抵上李相赫的额头：“你比我想象的还要能干。”  
“您也比我想象的还要冷血。”  
金正均失笑：“是因为我连你都能算计进去吗？”  
“是因为您放任我杀了副帅，”李相赫跪在地上昂首望着金正均，顷刻后他自嘲地笑了，“原来如此。”  
他本以为对金正均来说，多年合作的副帅更重要。他想错了。

“别冲我喊哥哥了，等你出去再见你哥不迟！”什么人左右开弓抽了朴载赫两巴掌，才把他从深度昏迷中弄醒。黑暗中看不到来人的脸，但朴载赫听到这个声音就认了出来，他最后呼吸着外面的空气时所听到的那个人——  
李在宛三下五除二把朴载赫身上的管子拔得七七八八，力道之粗糙让朴载赫有种被截肢的错觉。他摸着黑翻身下床，长期躺着缺乏活动和进食带来的供血不应让他踉跄了下，不得不扶着墙壁适应了许久。  
“为什么……”  
“嘘——”  
一束光扫过来，两人不约而同地屏住呼吸贴墙等待。有个白色的影子从门外显现，迟疑了一下，走近。  
李在宛猛地附身扫向来人下盘，朴载赫马上会意抄起输液管借助墙壁做了一个冲力，在那人失去平衡的瞬间飞身向前一把勒住他的脖子，掐住他的喉咙阻隔了所有声音。  
李在宛恰到好处地接住那人脱手的手电筒，用衣服包裹着猛击这倒霉蛋的后脑勺，无声地让他瘫在了门边。  
看装束这人显然是个研究员，因电力切断了被遣来看看情况。估计地位不怎么样才会被派来干这种冒险的活，不过其他人应该也想不到本应该维持昏迷状态的朴载赫能被一个不速之客扇醒。  
放置朴载赫的房间抵处于第五层离电梯最远的里侧，外面包裹着两个半圆环状的研究室，对他进行观察和处理。朴载赫很好奇李在宛是怎么来的为什么要来帮他，但这个没正经的家伙只是眯着眼睛装酷道：“不是我来的话你现在已经是尸体了。”  
朴载赫觉得这话大有玄机。先不说“原本”会是谁来，单就他会死这一件就很奇怪了——不是要用他的身体吗？无论是疯了傻了还是变成怪物都和尸体差得远吧……  
但他无暇多想，因为当他们来到第一间研究室门口时，映入眼帘的是一室的尸体。  
“像是一般军的手笔……”李在宛喃喃道，拿着手电筒的他受到的视觉冲击是最大的。红色的血浸在白色的研究员制服上，在四周黑暗的环境里格外刺眼。朴载赫轻推一下他的肩膀，指指墙外。  
隐隐约约的有人说话的声音。  
李在宛听清那声音来源的瞬间就脸色大变，扯着朴载赫躲进了研究室，两人一个躲在药品柜里一个在电脑桌下面，李在宛用气音道：“金议长和相赫——他们动作怎么这么快！”

46.  
金正均示意手下将李相赫放开，他现在的样子无论怎样都不像是能反抗的了，长期的“麻醉剂”与房间里备好的药物配合起来，鬼斩被压抑许久的天性正在消磨着李相赫的体力和精神力，别说操纵鬼斩了，他现在连维持意识都需要十成九的挣扎。  
“果然你才是最有天分的……”金正均感叹道，“怎么样，‘源虫’是种什么感觉？”  
它的名字取得很对，的确像无数虫子从脊椎萌发，迅速奔涌到全身的血管里啃噬繁殖一样。但集中被攻击的还是大脑，也许是因为感官信息的汇总都在脑部，那种被虫子占领的感觉额外繁复缪乱。  
“……当然很恶心。”李相赫强忍着不适，露出一个刺骨的笑容。  
金正均却面色晦暗，他俯下身仔仔细细地观察着李相赫的神情，片刻后恍然大悟：“原来如此，你变了。”  
“被那东西折磨着，是人都会暴躁一点的。如果您不喜欢‘恶心’这么粗俗的词，那我会说，脾伤胃涩血气逆流，十分不适。”  
李相赫清晰的挖苦并没让金正均升起一丝丝愠意，他只是迅速在脑中搜寻着，最终问道：“你还说‘邪道’，你是会用正邪来看待事物的人吗……相赫，你见了谁？”  
从来到这里起李相赫除了冷漠和嘲讽就没有其他表情的脸上，第一次出现了慌乱。

“你到底要带我去哪？”  
张景焕一把抓住裴性雄的手臂，后者只是面无表情地让他放手：“出交通事故了我可不管。”  
他正开着车载张景焕行驶在城郊大道上，一路无话，张景焕的满腹犹疑终于还是爆发了出来。前方几乎能看得到港口了，张景焕的耐心也消磨殆尽，那架势下一秒就要拔剑逼供了。  
裴性雄猛地刹车，对张景焕道：“下车。”  
“相赫在哪？”  
“你下车，我就告诉你。”  
张景焕无奈，只好拉开车门跳下去，走到驾驶座边撑着车窗盯着裴性雄。而裴性雄兀自在抽屉里扒拉出一叠卡片，丢给他：“从前面上船，麦文赞自理国以南以西随便你去，这一堆假身份、银行卡，都是能用的，你走吧。”  
他望着张景焕愣住的神情，慢慢笑了：“别回来！相赫他不想你回来。”  
“你等等，”卡片掉了一地，张景焕死死抵住车窗，眼珠发红，“相赫在哪，他是不是去找李家的人了？裴性雄你知道这多危险吗，你不去保护他我必须去！他可能会死！”  
“他知道危险所以让我送你走！”裴性雄拔高了声音，如果仔细看的话，会发现他的嘴唇在轻微地颤抖，脖颈上青筋激动得突起，“你知道他和我说什么吗？他说他和你不一样，他是池子里的鱼，离开池子再无生路，但你是鹰，他还想看你飞出去。”

“我不过是见了我的三分之一。”李相赫回答道，“老师您曾经骂我熬鹰被鹰啄了眼，现在您是不是觉得，也被我啄了呢？”  
金正均看着他，摇摇头，欲言又止。最终他轻声道：“你回来才是最重要的。”  
有人急匆匆的脚步传来，似乎谁在金正均耳边报告了什么，李在宛只听到金正均顿了顿，随后道：“不用管他，守死出口。”

“您也不像事到如今还谈师生情谊的人——杀了我，去拿您想要的吧。”  
李相赫此言一出，金正均是何反应李在宛不清楚，他自己倒是出了一身冷汗。他向来外粗内细，李相赫和金正均、李副帅之间的关节也许别人看不出，他却一直有所察觉。但无论如何都想不到这两人也会有你死我活的一天。李在宛和李相赫多年同窗情谊不浅，眼下也是不由心中一慌。  
然而金正均接下来的话让他们所有人都愣住了，甚至身上浮起恶寒。  
——“想什么呢？你还不懂吗？相赫，你才是那个正确的源虫载体，你们李家的先祖，在你的身上才能活过来。”  
“你的伯父太过自负。他以为十五年前的大乱就是他等到了，89%的标对率他就满足了……不，如果是你，还能高十个百分点不止。”  
看不到金正均的神情，但李在宛能从他的语气里想象出他一定是慈爱又残忍地看着李相赫，而后者的呼吸急促地一高一低，声音颤抖着：“……杀了我。”  
“你怎么能死？相赫，天才的思想马上就可以驾临在身边，你不激动吗？”

布料与地面的摩擦声、金属制品碰撞的声音、什么东西摔倒的声音，最后，都只剩下错落的脚步声。  
走廊的灯光随着脚步依次亮起，千钧一发之间朴载赫扑过来按住了要冲出去的李在宛，体力尚未恢复的他几乎使出了吃奶的劲才阻止住李在宛的冲动，好在他虽然是神裔但Omega力量有限，并且他也没有使用神祇的念头。不然朴载赫怀疑自己会被火药当场炸成肉块。  
他们的目的地是朴载赫呆过的实验室。头脑急速运转着，朴载赫想对于狼骸不在体内的自己，都能用各色手段制造出那什么源虫的环境，那么对于鬼斩仍然潜伏的李相赫来说呢？  
脚步声逐渐远去，李在宛显然也想到了这一层，他眉头紧锁在思考对策，但仅凭他们二人根本做不了什么……  
准确来说，是仅凭他自己一人。旁边这个家伙怕是没那么古道热肠。  
“要是这有信号就好了……该死，裴俊植那家伙又被调走了……”  
从他的言语间朴载赫敏锐地察觉到也许副帅这边内部也不那么固若金汤，他小心地摸到研究室门边，走廊顶灯大开，拐角有什么明亮的光芒一闪而过。  
朴载赫瞪大了眼睛，下一刻，整个第五层电力统统恢复，第一研究室灯光大亮，监视着实验室的显示屏也恢复了运转。伴随着各路机器齐齐启动的“噔”的一声闷响，一个前不久他才听过的男声震怒冽厉地彻响：“李相赫——”  
紧跟着那声厉呼的，是寒剑出鞘般锐利铮摐的疾音。

要说张景焕是如何找到这个地下研究所的，还要从裴性雄一踩油门把他远远地丢在港口说起。他既追不上裴性雄的车速，又没有任何李相赫去向的头绪，站在原地望着遥远的海平面只觉满心荒谬。他回来帮李相赫起初只是临时起意，因为在紫殿花盛开的石崖下吹到了最清新的海风，他便觉着想去告诉李相赫一声。  
所以他回来了，帮了李相赫一个小小的忙。为了保持隐秘也因为相信李相赫，他连一个能联络的人都没有，反正一直都像浮萍一样四处飘荡，若有了牵绊反倒危险。  
就在他心乱如麻的时候，一支小箭从背后冲来，张景焕旋身握住，就知它速度并不快也并非为着伤人，他咔嚓两声将小箭捏碎了，目光落在向他走来的年轻人身上。  
“是你。”是在那所剧院中拿着奇怪的仪器打断他的、只有一面之缘的年轻人。

金基仁点点头：“车底盘上有跟踪器，你的同伴不太谨慎。”  
是李民晧的情报组人员在梅格罗拉那场选举左右贴在一批外勤车上的，想必裴性雄是随手从下属的车库中开走了一辆，没想到这不起眼的地方正残留着小尾巴。  
面对张景焕显而易见的狐疑和防备，金基仁开门见山道：“你要找李组长，我们会帮你，但作为交换，你要帮我们救载赫哥。”

总之，张景焕仗着自己有剑傍身也自认没什么好怕的，索性便上了金基仁的车——在后座上惊恐地和孙雨铉抱作一团差点双双被颠出隔夜饭——最后从梅格罗拉某个新建居民区的面包房后厨一路通到了地下研究所。  
怪不得李民晧先前找遍新建工程都找不到研究所位置，原来它处于梅格要塞旧址之下的真身仅有两条长长的、分别通往地上旧建筑的通道。长久以来副帅的人手以远在几个街区以外的普通商铺为幌子，暗地里一点一点地运送建材和设施，慢慢在梅格要塞的地下构筑起一座得近地利的研究所。要不是李民晧注意到小区居民“最近面包房员工食堂消耗增加”的供词，只怕还发现不了这么快。  
为了掩人耳目面包房并没有太多看守，金基仁和孙雨铉都能轻易解决他们。而拜断电所赐密码锁暂时失灵，张景焕凭借剑客长久以来的敏捷身手一路潜伏下来，越靠近深处越是心惊。他伏在吊顶听到让人惊愕的金正均的自白，又见最里侧的门推开后显出里面密密麻麻的针管和复杂仪器，只怕再不出手李相赫就要被架上去了，便当机立断直指金正均——擒贼先擒王，只有控制住金正均才能迫使他停止计划！

电光石火之间张景焕只看到金正均的眸光闪了闪，他心下警铃大作，与此同时一墙之隔的朴载赫冲了出去，冲向后方闪现的人影——然而人的速度和箭无法相比，何况那是架在神祇之弓上的箭……  
朴辰成箭已脱手，张景焕硬生生收住剑势回身格挡，“叮”地一声箭矢飞弹出去，掉在朴载赫眼前，那金属的箭头已经磨平了。  
这一切不过发生在一瞬之间，金正均只在看清张景焕的刹那瞥了瞥毫无知觉的李相赫，此外连一点惊恐都没显露出来，只是冲着朴辰成点点头：“监察组的一员，你做得很好。”  
“不过很可惜……”  
他抚了抚袖口，眼尖的朴载赫注意到他按下了一颗袖扣，蹬蹬的脚步声从他们头顶齐齐轰响，而在那些声音之下，他们脚底的地板之下，还有着更令人毛骨悚然的“滴滴”声。  
“这样的实验室要多少有多少，只要鬼斩还在，最完美的载体总能实现他的使命。”走廊灯、室内灯依次熄灭，金正均带着不知何时多出来的手下和他最骄傲的学生隐入了黑暗。  
“——而你们，都要死在这里了。”

47.  
即使是最渺小的蚂蚁，聚集成疯狂的群类时也能咬死大象。  
——何况是一群带着枪械穿着防护衣的正规雇佣兵呢！朴载赫的心里仿佛有一千只野马在横冲直撞，他本来用手边唯一能拿到的钢椅、灯管什么的充当武器，但这些在子弹面前不堪一击。为了躲过第一波火力攻击，他们决定先回避一下，好在黑暗环境下那些人要找到他们也需要花费一些功夫，暂时只是盲目地扫射而已。张景焕拉着朴辰成把那张床当做掩体躲在后面，还有心情调侃：“你们头儿还挺关爱你们哈。”被朴辰成崩溃无语地反驳说他才不是我的头儿。  
张景焕奇道那你干嘛射我，朴辰成哽了半天也找不出合理解释，结果是李在宛叫他们安静一点，现在需要担心的不是这些普通士兵而是脚底下的炸弹。  
普通士兵——朴载赫突然想起现在的四人里只有自己是“普通人”，而他们三个都是能以一敌十的神裔啊！要不是担心控制不住场面把这个建筑弄塌或者是引爆未知的炸弹群只怕他们已经大开杀戒了。  
“他们暂时也不敢进来，只要守住出口，我们迟早会被炸死在这里。”李在宛道，“或许我能期待一下这里有拆弹专家？”  
你在做梦——没人说话，但他们的眼神都是这么告诉李在宛的。手电筒的最低光线下他们的眼珠各个明亮得骇人，直勾勾地盯着李在宛的时候他都梗了一下。  
“好吧……那或许我能期待你们谁有超强通讯器？能喊来救兵把这些人清理干净的那种？”  
依旧没人回答他。朴辰成自不必说，朴载赫和张景焕只是突然想到了：外面守着的金基仁和孙雨铉呢？  
两条地道……看来这些援兵是从另一条路来的，那么金正均也极有可能并不从那个面包房离开。  
两人重点不同，朴载赫在意的是金基仁和孙雨铉他们的安全，张景焕则在思考追上金正均踪迹的线索。但无论如何，脚下的倒计时报警声又急促了一分，提醒着他们现在最应该关心的是自己。

可能过了半小时，也可能是一小时。火力交织的声音已经止息了，曾有分小队的人前来搜寻，但很快就被更有潜伏和战斗经验的张景焕和朴载赫解决了。他们试图让朴辰成和李在宛提供火力掩护、突进解决把手的士兵，但很快就被更强的激光枪劝退了。  
“他们是想和我们同归于尽在这儿么？还真是忠心啊。”李在宛咬牙切齿道。张景焕按着自己手臂上激光弹的划伤，幽幽叹了口气：“我可没想过我会死在这种不见天日的地下，像鼹鼠才会寿终正寝的地方。”  
“那你想死在哪里？”  
“我要死也是找一艘木筏，躺在上面顺水漂流，漂到海面中心的时候，也许就是我灯尽油枯的时候。”张景焕轻松道，但他随即摇了摇头，“但不能是现在，我要……见到他才行。”

四人沉默许久，他们小心地通过声音来辨认炸弹放置在何处。张景焕的长剑毫不被珍惜地被当成斧子拿来锯开带有裂缝又被新糊上的地板砖，最终他们绝望地发现这样的地板砖随处可见，这些炸弹都被同一个控制器控制着，但他们对于怎么让那只剩下五分钟的计时停下来毫无头绪。  
滴滴的声音就像催命符一般折磨着四人的神经。李在宛活动了下肩膀，在衣摆上擦着掰过敌人脖子的手掌心，开口道：  
“我也得先见那家伙一面才行。老搭档死在地底下，他在开开心心公费旅游，这怎么行。”  
朴载赫知道他只是想活跃一下气氛，也许是为了安慰自己。但并没有什么作用。朴辰成小声说他也还不想死在现在，那个“骗”他下来的前辈恐怕连吊唁的小白花都不会给他。  
要死的话……至少让我先想起来吧。朴载赫想，带着空缺死掉的话，灵魂也是一半一半的，更何况——  
更何况他已经窥见了那粒光，还没来得及向他祈祷遗失的安宁祥乐，那是他昏暗的十五年里都殷殷期盼又惴惴担忧着的光亮。  
容仁哥在另一颗星上的十五年是怎么过的呢？朴载赫突然想，他是一样的昏暗不安、还是宁静安稳地过着自己的生活？虽然自己的记忆仍是错乱的，但他猜想曺容仁说不定比自己还要痛苦，因为他都记得。  
那样的话，还不如那是憎恨自己的十五年……否则爱而不得，比恨要痛苦太多了。

一声轰响将朴载赫莫名其妙的伤春悲秋统统震碎，血的味道在空气中迅速扩散，嘈杂的说话和喝退声充盈其中。  
李在宛惊奇道难道我拼命按发送键是有用的？一秒钟后四个人同时跳起来，有个让人哭笑不得的声音吼着：“朴载赫——朴载赫那小混蛋在吗？”  
是李民晧，不知道他从哪得到消息带人赶了过来。枪弹的杂音四处迭起，然而李民晧的行事风格还是一样暴躁——四五层之间的房顶兼地板直接被他拆了一大块下来，居高临下的位置让他带来的人虽然人手不占优势，却能得心应手地对战。  
朴载赫他们迅速反应过来从这一层设法夹击，朴辰成射穿了试图攀上一层的人的大腿，李在宛扯着嗓子喊着：“兄弟快点炸弹一分钟就要爆啦！”  
不去管李民晧破口大骂怎么不早说，朴载赫勒住一人的脖子阻止他冲向引爆器，一个不防下盘又被人偷袭，另一个黑影趁机窜了出去，他心道不妙就想叫张景焕去拦截，但眼角的余光瞥见他在远远的另一边——谁都没想到这些人竟然疯狂至此，不惜同归于尽也要把他们尽数炸死在这里。  
瞬息之间朴载赫的心思转了一百个来回，恨不得自己的手臂能凭空长出一丈拦住那亡命之徒，但正在此刻，一箭长长地擦过他的眼前，闪着血红的暗光将漏网之鱼将将好钉死在引爆器前一寸的地面上。  
朴载赫的心跳滞了一滞，紧接着便狂跳起来。他抬起头，看见那个梦里如幻的身影执苍金色长弓，遥遥地半跪在众人之后。隔着楼与楼的距离那人和他目光交汇，眼神里动容得无以复加。下一刻另一支血箭擦过他的脸颊，将他背后的袭击者贯穿胸膛，连带防暴钢盾一同炸成碎屑。  
曺容仁无声地说了几个字，朴载赫摇摇头，心道不晚，什么时候来都不晚。


End file.
